Change is a Good Thing
by Ya I'm THAT chick
Summary: When Nico is sent off to look for a demigod in Texas, he does not expect to find Stella Fengari, a spunky bookworm, whose favorite series is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now he has to teach her the ropes, but how will she comprehend that her favorite books are real? NicoXOC and Percabeth
1. Meeting Stella

It had started as a normal day for Nico. He was travelling, trying to see some sights before the monsters came. Then he got an Iris message from camp, there was a kid whose school satyr wasn't sure if they were a demigod or not. So naturally they called up Nico to check it out. He sighed, but agreed. He didn't have anything better to do, anyway.

So that left him here, in this huge school in Texas, with hundreds of kids who may or may not be the one in question. Lovely. He stayed in the shadows, remaining unseen. He looked around, searching for anyone out of the ordinary. They gave him a name and a description, but with this mass of people who knew who it was. _Stella Fengari: tall; short black hair; dark blue eyes. _Not a very extensive description, but at least they gave him _something_ to go on.

Just then he spotted a girl about his age that fit the description. She had straight black hair that fell over her right eye and was tucked behind her ear on the left. Her hair and eyes contrasted with her pale skin. It was _lunch_ and she had her head jammed into a book. Nico watched as the girl weaved through the rest of the people, grabbed a lunch, and a seat at the table that was shoved in a corner-all without taking her head out of the book. If she could do _that_ and not trip, she might be an Athena camper. _Well, maybe not. Don't they all have grey eyes? Hers are blue. Plus she's not intimidating like the Athena kids._ Nico continued to try and guess who her parent was, and also trying to find a way to approach her without seeming like a creepy weirdo. He eventually decided to see where she went after school and decide then.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, but Nico was patient. When the school dismissed, the girl headed immediately to the library across the street, which was bigger than the school-and that was saying something. He followed along in the shadows as she went to a room off the main building, which seemed to contain the entire fiction genre. The girl set her blue backpack down by a large desk, and plunked herself down in the swivel chair to begin reading _again_. Gods this girl read a lot. Nico shifted out of the shadows and walked up to the desk, hoping to determine if she was a demigod or not so he could _get out of this heat_, but the girl didn't even notice him. On the desk sat a little nameplate that read, '_Stella Fengari: Jr. Librarian'_.He snorted silently. That made sense. Well, Nico had found the girl. He tapped the desk lightly, and the girl jumped.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I don't normally get very many visitors on this side. What do you need?" She smiled crookedly, showing off a full set of braces.

How should he tell her? He decided to let her find him a book about Greek mythology, and see how much she knew about it. "I am looking for a book on Greek mythology, could you help me find something?" As soon as Nico said that, her eyes lit up like stars in a night sky.

"Of course! That's one of my favorite subjects! Here, I'll show you where they are." She hopped down and started walking. "I'm Stella, by the way."

"Interesting title, _Jr. Librarian. _I'm Nico." She flushed at the mention of her title, but her jaw dropped open when I told her my name.

"_Nico_?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.


	2. Squirt guns and fangirling

**Heeeyyy… I **_**really**_** wanted to post earlier, like the next day, but we just moved and our Wi-Fi **_**just **_**got installed today. So in celebration, here's a new chapter! See if anyone will see the HTTYD movie reference! Oh, and I forgot to mention, the POV's will be skipping around, sometimes like they were last chapter, 3****rd**** person, and sometimes in a 1****st**** person, like this one. If that bothers anyone they can tell me and I'll set a certain one. Stella POV ;)**

Life is full of irony sometimes. It can be in the form of anything, as long as its guaranteed that you either get a great laugh and a story to tell your friends, or chills up your spine. In my case it's usually a mix of both. Like right now.

"_Nico_?" I ask, unsure if I heard right. Oh _great_, I could_ feel_ my hair starting to frizz and my fingers starting to twitch, a sure sign I'm about to freak out fangirl-style. Oh, calm_ down,_ one with no social life. This ain't Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Even though he looked _exactly_ how I would picture him. Black hair, dark eyes, even down to the pale skin and black clothing. WAIT, _WHAT? _

"Um, yeah… are you ok?" he asked, looking a bit freaked. Great, I repelled yet another person. Yippee.

"Yeah, sorry." I could just picture myself as an anime person, sweat-dropping. "You just remind me of one of my favorite book characters. No worries, I space out all the time." Oh real smooth, Stella, make yourself into more of a nerd than you already are.

Instead of bailing, though, he snorted. "Well then, care to show me this character I remind you of?" OH MY GOSH. DID HE REALLY JUST ASK FOR THE PJO SERIES? I could just _feel_ the grin spreading across my face. Great, go with the creepy maniac look. It doesn't repel anyone within twenty feet _at all_…

"By the look on your face, I'm taking that as a yes. " Hah. Even the personality was the same.

"HECK YEAH!" Way to use your library voice Stella.

"Lead on." He laughed while lifting a hand submissively. I sped off at my OMG-someone-asked-for-PJO pace, which was practically running. Weaving through the shelves with ease, I could hear Nico trying to keep up. I laughed to myself and slowed down to what could be called walking.

"Jeeze, _WOMAN_. Are you the fasted person in town or something?" I snorted. Actually-

"Slowest at my school." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Then your schoolmates have superpowers." Cue laughing so hard tears were in my eyes.

"_Hardly. _We're here!" I whispered in my best creepy movie voice. Gotta love it. The portion of the shelf that held the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus books were decorated lavishly, with golden trimmings along the bottom and sides, and a golden colored nameplate in the middle that read _Riordan, Rick._ A clay hippocampi that I had modeled after the movie (still not perfect but getting better) sat in the space next to them. I smiled fondly at my handiwork.

"Favorite series, I take it?" Ah, Nico, you have no idea.

"Of all time." I grinned. "Alright here we go," I picked up the slightly battered blue book labeled _The Titan's Curse_ and started flipping through pages. "_Ah._ Here we are. Nico di Angelo, demigod son of Hades, first seen of page nine of _The Titan's Curse_, third book of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians,_ shuffling _Mythomagic _cards. He has an older sister, Bianca, and a half-sister, Hazel, Roman demigod of Pluto, introduced in _The Son of Neptune._ Three years younger than Percy Jackson, Percy once was, and I quote, '_ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.'_ _Just_ for asking a bunch of questions I probably would of asked him myself. Humph." I placed the book gently back into its spot and turned around, where Nico was doing his best impression of me spacing out, but he was stick straight.

"Yo, Nico. Earth to space cadet." Nothing happened. I poked his cheek.

"Hergh." I snorted. Wish I had a video camera. He was still spaced out after that dignified response. Alrighty, time to get the squirt gun. I always kept a tiny one in my back pocket for times like these. I pulled it out and aimed for his forehead. Hehe, doing this was fun. _SQUIIRRRT._ It nailed him right between his eyes and he flashed back to reality, sputtering.

"_WHY_ would you do that?!" I snickered.

"Have a nice flight, pilot? You spaced out for awhile." He flushed profusely, and my snickers turned into laughter. "_Aw_, your face was _priceless!_ I needed a camera!"

"Aw, shut it. I was thinking.' He was doing a very impressive impression of the _di Angelo _death glare, but I was immune at the moment.

"Whateva floats ya boat. So, what did'ja think, space cadet?" I smirked. I may be a nerd, but I had _some _sarcasm to my name.

"Didn't know Percy had books about him. I mean, I know he was the Savior of Olympus and all, but seriously, it's a bit overkill." From the way he made a face after that sentence, I could tell that was supposed to be in his head. _Well, too late, space cadet. _Cue the mother of all fangirl attacks.


	3. It's a crazy day for Stella Fengari

**Hey guys! I'll be trying to update as often as possible now that our Wi-Fi is up :) Stella POV again cuz that was just too fun! Also, I'm sorry of Nico is out of character here, I just don't picture him as depressed as some fanfics. I picture him kind of in-between his happy ten year-old self and how he is in other fics.**

* * *

To be honest, I didn't _mean_ to do any of the stuff I did. Really. Going mental was not on the agenda. Nor was plowing poor Nico over and running trough the _entire_ library at speeds unknown to man, singing an excerpt from OneRepublic's _If I Lose Myself_… But apparently, my brain took a little va-ca to a planet five hundred light-years away.

"TAKE US DOWN AND WE KEEP TRYING, FORTY THOUSAND FEET KEEP FLYING!"

"Oh you're flying alright." Nico laughed nervously, trying to subtly edge behind a wall. Suddenly he spotted my squirt gun, and even though I knew what he was going to do, I couldn't stop him because of the little matter of my brain being disembodied. Yep, awesome. He raised it just as I passed, and the water hit the side of my head, jolting me into reality and sending me crashing into one of the (thankfully) heavier bookshelves. " Oh gods, are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Heh, I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled at him. "I've always had a hard head. Plus, it got me out of the worst fangirl-attack the world has ever known. Speaking of, did you actually say you _knew_ Percy Jackson?" I realized I was doing the OMG-I'm-a-creepy-nerd-and-you-just-talked-about-my -book face, but I didn't care.

"Ummmm… if I say yes, will you go all crazy again?" He scratched at his neck nervously. NO WAY. NO STINKING WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Cue hair at maximum frizziness and fingers that made me look like I had more ADHD than Leo.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HANABAGA HEEEEEEEEEEE HANABAGA." That was me trying to calm down. NOT WORKING! Then I realized something. "O-M-STINKING-G PERCABETH IS REAL!" And everything went dark.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I swear, this girl is crazier than Percy when he had WAY too much candy. It was more like she had pure sugar infused in her_ veins_. Oh, now she's blacking out. _Great. _I caught her before she fell and laid her down gently. She was actually kind of pretty, in a nerdy sort of way. Her black hair was a little lower than her shoulders, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. She was thin, and only a little shorter than me. _How do I wake her back up? I'm not sure she's a demigod, because she knew about our world and I don't think monsters have ever attacked. She may be the daughter of a minor god or goddess then. Does her parent know?_ Ok, first things first, how to wake her up. _How do you wake up a sugar high nerd?_ My eyes landed on a stack of brand new books ready to be placed, and the answer hit me._ Answer: new books. _I waved one of them above her face, and her eyes shot open, her hands immediately grabbing for the book. "GIMME!" I started chuckling uncontrollably, Stella had that affect.

"Is that how you have to wake up? By somebody waving a book in your face?" She laughed.

"Pretty much. What happened? Did I faint? Great, I'm one of _those_ people." She grumbled. "Wait, why are you here if you are the _real_ Nico di Angelo?" Now her eyes shone with genuine interest.

"I got a report from camp there was a demigod at your school, and they sent me to go check it out." Hopefully she won't freak out again. With my luck, it'll be worse than before.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes looking like stars. Then she sighed and stared at her feet. " Well, I know it isn't me. Its probably one of the girls I always suspected of being an Aphrodite camper." Maybe that's why monsters have never attacked. She's probably a kid of a minor god or goddess, and she didn't know she's a demigod.

"Seriously?" I stared at her pointedly. "Why do you think I came _here?_" Stella's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.

"No way. Nuh uh. Nope." She shook her head wildly, making her peacock feather earrings fly around. "Quit messing with me. Wait, hold up." She raised her hand in a 'stop' motion. "Nico, tell me something." Suddenly she was directly in my face and I jumped back, startled, this girl could move _fast._ "Have… Percy and Annabeth gotten out of… _there… _yet?" My eyes widened. How in my father did she know about _that?! _

"Uh… um… y-yeah. They both made it out." Stella sighed heavily and replied,

"Oh thank_ GOSH._ I was terrified for them." She smiled in relief. " Now, I'm sorry, but you've gotta prove you're the real thing. I'm gonna ask you some questions." I stared at her, confused, but agreed. "First question. Who did Percy have to defeat on his sixteenth birthday?" Stella sounded like she was interrogating me, which I guess she was.

"Kronos."

"Percy is technically how many years older than Nico?"

"Three."

"Who was a pine tree?"

'Thalia."

"Brother of said pine tree?"

"Jason." This was getting boring.

"What was Nico trapped in by twin giants, and what was the only food he had to live?" Stella was rattling these off like a pro.

"A vase and pomegranate seeds." I shuddered. That was terrible.

"What is Nico's sword made of?"

"Stygian iron."

"What is Nico's fatal flaw?" I stiffened.

"Why should I tell you that?!" I snapped.

"Ah, you forget, I already know. I read it when Bianca told him, and only the real thing or a crazy fan with a good memory like me would know what it is." I sigh; I guess it was kind of stupid to think she didn't know.

"Grudges." I mumble.

"Alright last thing to prove to me you're for real, and this one ain't a question. Show me your sword." I showed it to her, and Stella gaped, eyes wide.

"AWESOME! Now, serious business. If I am the demigod you were sent to find, who do you think my parent is? I only have my mom. No monster attacks. I don't think I'm ADHD or dyslexic, but sometimes I think of random things and I don't like to keep still."

"I honestly don't know." I shrugged. "We will have to go to camp to see. How old are you?"

"Thirteen." A little younger than him then. "Camp? Oh I would love to go! But what do I tell Mom?"

"We will have to see if she knows about your dad or not."


	4. On the way to NYC

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My school gives tons of homework, so I've been super busy. Side note- over 600 views? WOWZA! Buuuutttt…only 10 reviews? Not so epic. I know I'm gonna sound like those whiney authors who beg for reviews, but can y'all please review? I'm not asking for a ton, just maybe more than 2 a chapter? I just want y'all's opinion on how I write and I'll take whatever plot or situation ideas yall may have! Now, on my last chapter I got a review that made me so majorly happy. They said that Stella is not a Mary-Sue! That just made me feel like I was finally doing what I wanted to do. So after that inspiring review, I took a test on if she was Mary-Sue or not, just to see what the computer thought. My results made me crack up! It said that my character was so Mary-Sue, she couldn't be helped! XD well, even if she is, at least she's not a girl who wears ten pound of makeup (she doesn't wear any. EVER), named Sparkle McSunshine, can save the world from eternal destruction with a flick of her perfectly manicured finger, and has popularity (nerd here duh) and looks that boys drool over (uh, NOPE). LOL. HOH WAS AWESOME! Thanks to all my epic reviewers!**

**THE CUPID SCENE IN HOH NEVER HAPPENED, K?**

* * *

I knew my brain went out the window-wait, never mind. It went into a black hole- the second Nico mentioned camp. Going to camp is basically my DREAM. Not to mention I would meet my heroes- wait. Hold up. Going to camp means… I would meet Percy and Annabeth. I WILL MEET THEM! Involuntarily, I let out a sharp squeal, making Nico, who pondering something, to look at me like I was that crazy person who ran around like their hair was on fire. He then rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, we need to see your mom." I don't know what gave me the idea, but suddenly I remembered something from the first book.

"Hey Nico? Do you still have your room card from the Lotus Casino?"

"I think so, why?" he questioned, looking at me suspiciously.

"If it's ok, can I have it? I've always wanted one..." I said sheepishly. I didn't want him to give something up if it held a memory or something, but I really did want one.

"Ok…" he was still looking at me weirdly, but he shrugged. "It's at camp though, so I'll give it to you when we get there." I grinned wildly at him.

"Thank you! Now lets go find Mom. We don't live too far from here." I quickly trotted through the main doors and outside onto the sidewalk. "You comin?" Nico sighed and followed me out. As we walked, the wind raced though the trees and I saw a blue jay. It regarded me and flew off. I smiled.

* * *

We reached my neighborhood and I led Nico down to the last road, with the most trees. My house was on the end. It was small and plain brick, but it had lots of flowers all around it. "Here we are! Home sweet home. I ran up to the door and said to Nico, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He mumbled something unintelligible. I knocked on the front door- three times, then six, our secret code that it was me.

"Coming Stella!" I heard from inside. "You're home early!" she said as she opened the door. My mom is tall, about 5'8, but she had a habit of looking everyone in the eye, no matter their height. Her paint-spattered tee matched mine, and her jeans were covered in dirt from the garden. She had her thick black hair up in a bun. She smiled at me and started to ask, "Why are you-" she drifted off as she spotted Nico, who looked very uncomfortable. "Ah." Just by that sound, I knew that she knew that I knew- oh nevermind. She looked down at his sword, which I guess she could somehow see, and blinked. "Is that real?" Nico nodded.

"Stygian iron." Mom nodded, like she understood.

"Lets get you packed then." She knew?!

"Seriously mom? You knew my favorite book series was real, and you didn't tell me!" I accused. She smiled.

"If I had, monsters would have attacked." Dang it, she had a point.

"Fine." I raced off to my room, inviting Nico in beforehand. I grabbed my Yankees cap (non-magical, unfortunately), my homemade camp tee, and my handmade camp necklace. I realized I would get new ones at camp, but I brought them for memories sake. I packed jeans, jackets, a picture of me and Mom at the observatory where she works, and lots of tennis shoes.

When I finished packing, I ran out to the kitchen, where Mom was sitting on one of the stools, giving Nico her I-am-her-mother-and-if-you-dare-go-near-her-I-will -get-you stare. Mom could be _scary_ when she wanted to be. I laughed at Nico's expression; he looked very unnerved. "Mom, quit freaking Nico out." I snickered.

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, " What happened to the Stella that _helped _scare the boys?" I smirked.

"We both know every boy in class avoids me because of the signature creeper stare."

"I have taught you well." The room stayed silent for a moment, then Mom and I both burst out laughing. Nico just sighed, looking dejected.

"Oh brighten up, space cadet, you can help me prank people." I said, rolling my eyes. His face brightened up instantly, and he half-smirked.

"Definitely, but we should hurry. I don't want to attract any monsters, and we should get you to camp as soon as possible." I nodded, and looked sadly over at my mom, scared to leave her (don't judge me I am a 13 year old bookworm that has never been home alone).

She smiled at me. "Don't worry 'bout a thing, Stel. Just IM me often with updates, be sure to _focus_ and my gosh, _never_ go into F-mode in public, please?" I laughed.

"I'll try my best Mom." I went over and hugged her Stella-style, which will leave a kid my age out of breath. She hugged me Mom-style, which will literally make your bones creak. We released each other, and she escorted Nico and I out the door. As we walked away, she yelled.

"Remember Stella! You are going to do great!" I smiled and nodded.

"F-mode?" Nico spoke up.

"F-mode, or Fangirl-mode, similar to Aphrodite-Mode, is when I see or read about a moment that… well, it's no use trying to explain it, but you've seen it happen. Remember how I was when you told me the books were real?" he nodded suspiciously. "_That_ was me in F-mode" He shuddered.

"I hope I never have to see that again!" I started laughing so hard my ribs hurt.

"Good, then you will help me prevent it by keeping my squirt gun. Now, how are we getting from Texas to New York _without_ causing mass panic?" He smirked evilly.

"Son of Hades style." My eyes widened. _Oh CRUD. _Sadly, my presumption was correct. Nico grabbed my arm and dragged my bag and me into the shadows.

* * *

**Cudos (however you spell it) to Sly Raccoon for their idea!**


End file.
